sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
Radio COM to ATC
Radio COM to ATC is a heads-up display (HUD) created by Ananda Ghost to enable easier communications with ATC bots or, in the event that an airport lacks an ATC bot, the HUD will respond in local chat with answers in line with formal aviation protocol. Introductions Today it can still be implemented with more things to do, but it has the basic communications functions that are used on a daily basis, and some more that I have made to give more realism. One can say that is a copy of headphones that I did a few years ago, which had the function to simulate a communication from the pilot with the control tower through some recordings I made using the system text to speech (from the sending flight plan, through the takeoff, landing and parking). Basic functions Currently it has some buttons with the following functions: * ABOARD PC: opens a text box to enter information about the flight going to do. * CHECKLIST: It offers a notecard with a protocol where a check is performed as a reminder of all the things to do at all times before, during and after the flight. * FLIGHT PLAN: send a text with this request to the ATC, and we can hear the conversation pilot-tower. * START: or start up, send a text with this request to the departure tower. * WINDCHECK: send a text with this request to the departure tower. * PUSHBACK: send a text with this request to the ground team. * TAXI: send a text with this request to the departure tower, and we can hear the conversation pilot-tower. * TAKEOFF: send a text with this request to the departure tower, and we can hear the conversation pilot-tower. * APPROACH: send a text with this request to the arrival tower. * LANDING: send a text with this request to the arrival tower, and we can hear the conversation pilot-tower. * GROUND TEAM: send a text with this request to the ground team, and we can hear the conversation pilot-ground team. * FLIGHT PLAN CLOSED: send a text with this request to the arrival tower, and we can hear the conversation pilot-tower. * HELICOPTER TAKEOFF: send a text with this request to the departure tower. * HELICOPTER APPROACH: '''send a text with this request to the arrival tower. * '''HELICOPTER LANDING: send a text with this request to the arrival tower. * MAYDAY: send a text with this request, with the location info, passengers number, and the option for select if we are in the sea (life vest and bengal) or on the ground (bengal only). * CRASH: send a text with this request to the ATC, for closed the flight plan and notify no need emergency services. * PASSENGERS: send a text for the Passengers of SL group, with a departure notification in your own format. * NOTES: send a text made by yourself from a notecard into the device, for reminder something put there. How use it Every time we go to make a flight, enter the information the device itself asks us for what we need have the information at hand and not take long to do it (the script itself has a limited listening time). To enter this information, touch the HUD, click the button that says "+ Buttons" and, in the new window, click the button that says "ABOARD PC". In the picture on the right we can see all the information it ask, and at the end of the photo two examples about VFR and IFR; all the information necessary to make the flight plan can be found here. Let's make some examples to make it more understandable, although in this case the practice and being a pilot commonly used and recognized codes of airports and waypoints will be an additional help: Visual flight * Visual flight, with a helicopter, from the airport of New Horizons to the airport of San Martin, in departure SLT to 22:50 hours and estimated arrival about to 23:15 hours; in this case we are a private pilot who wants to do (alone, without passengers) a pleasure flight to San Martin, using the usual routes of flight, at a height of 150 meters; first we need to put a callsign for our helicopter, putting the tail number of the it (N25ZP); then it asked after the name of an airline, but we are a private pilot and we have put our name (Michael Linden); look after the codes of the airports of departure and arrival (here) indicating the formal name them too (SLNH, New Horizons, SLSM, San Martin); now put the type of flight, as is indicated as visual VFR; now we put three facts about the helicopter (see here), the ICAO code, formaly name and the type of wake (R44, Robinson R-44, L); now we look at the transponder and, if not having already cast, put the number of four digits (5799); after the height at which we'll fly, flight level (150); as the flight is visual, we do not waypoints, but yes put the symbol ">"; and at last the three data are the time of departure and arrival (the time in four-digit format and SL time) and passengers, see more on this here (2250, 2315, 1). The complete line would be as follows: ** N25ZP,Michael Linden,SLNH,New Horizons,SLSM,San Martin,VFR,R44,Robinson,L,5799,150,>,2250,2315,1 Instrument flight * Instrument flight in a commercial airplane, departing from Hollywood Airport, and destination Aleksandr Airport, leaving at 15:00 hours and estimated arrival at 15:20 hours; in this case a commercial flight, with 4 passengers, pilot and co-pilot, using a predetermined air route, 200 meters high; first put the callsign, that being a airline is the flight number (MGK22ZK); now we put the name of the company (MAGEK); then the ICAO codes and airport names (SLHA, Hollywood, SLIA, Alexander); now the type of flight in this case instrumental (IFR); now we put three facts about the airplane, the ICAO code, formaly name and the type of wake (CRJ7, Bombardier CRJ-700, M); now the number of the transponder (4439); after the height at which we'll fly, flight level (200); to be an instrument flight, now we use waypoints from Hollywood to Aleksandr (TTATT> WINDS> THUUL> PORTR); and at last the three data are the time of departure and arrival (the time in four-digit format and SL time) and passengers (1500, 1520, 6). The complete line would be as Follows: ** MGK22ZK,MAGEK,SLHA,Hollywood,SLIA,Alexander,IFR,CRJ7,Bombardier CRJ-700,M,4439,200,TTATT>WINDS>THUUL> PORTR,1500,1520,6 Working with the HUD From here, what's left to do is just get the information you want and if we notice through the chat group 117 or 119, local chat just copy and paste in the chosen group chat (FLIGHT PLAN, START, WINDCHECK, PUSHBACK, TAXI, TAKEOFF and HELICOPTER TAKEOFF, APPROACH and HELICOPTER APPROACH, LANDING and HELICOPTER LANDING, GROUND TEAM, FLIGHT PLAN CLOSED); in case of accident, we have two options: button MAYDAY (gives the information where we are, passengers there and what we wear, having to put us if we are in the water or on land, and if we have bengal, life jackets or both), and the CRASH button (in which we send a chat message indicating that we had an accident, we not need help from emergency services, closing the flight plan and turning off the transponder). The following buttons that remain are those of CHECKLIST, PASSENGERS and NOTES; touching the first gives us a notecard with a complete list to review all the protocol with the aircraft; to touch the second button sends us a notice to local chat group for Passengers of SL, written in the formal mode of call and admission of passengers; and the last button displays text in chat a list of what we have written on a notecard in the HUD (we have edit the HUD and look at the last tab, which is the script and the note) and we can erase what is written as an example and put what you want. Any questions can be done to Ananda Ghost, and buy this device for free here. 'Images' HUD Radio COM to ATC.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Services & facilities Category:Definitions